


Coming Home (To See You)

by ToTillAGarden



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, except its. valentines day instead, uhhhhh hello yes i come with shitty taakitz fluff because i. cant write taakitz, whether or not theyre his dads here is. honestly up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTillAGarden/pseuds/ToTillAGarden
Summary: Three scenes where Angus is home, and is reminded how much he loves his family.





	Coming Home (To See You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychoinnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/gifts).



> Surprise! It's not angst!
> 
> There's been a secret santa going on in the discord for the past two months.... it's more of a secret Valentine's Day, considering the deadline? But also people have been sharing gifts pretty sporadically, so who knows. But! Anyway! I did some internet stalking ~~and I hope this is your ao3~~ but I heard you like Taakitz, and Kravitz being a dad to Angus, so I come bearing gifts. Three of them, to be precise! Three fluffy drabbles, filled with genuine love.
> 
> Also, the whole discord needs this right now. Mango, I love you, you're the Edward to my Lydia and all, but I'm getting increasingly scared of reading your fic? But. It'll help me, I guess? Because now I can gather attention to all of this fluff.
> 
> So uh.... Hope you all enjoy!! I. don't write good Taakitz but it'll have to do.  
> Feedback's always appreciated <3

Taako found them sleeping on the couch one night.

His two boys, one on top of the other, a book resting softly on Angus’s chest as if he fell asleep reading it, with one of Kravitz’s hands dangling off the edge of the couch and the other gently wrapping around Angus as if he was afraid he would fall.

Lup, standing by Taako’s side, couldn’t help but laugh softly, teasing her brother about “the little domestic family life” he had going for him. Taako just sighed, then smiled, then picked up Angus (with a quick Levitate for weightlessness) and carried him off to bed, shushing him quietly as he stirred.

And then, after giving Lup a quick hug goodnight and shooing her out the door, he shook Kravitz awake.

“Angus…?”

Taako smirked. “Only when doing crime, sweetheart~”

“Oh- Taako-” Kravitz smiled. ”You’re back already.”

“Of course.” Taako smiled. “Thanks for putting him to sleep.”

“If anything, he put me to sleep.” Kravitz stood up, giving his husband a small kiss on the cheek after getting off the couch.

Taako returned it, then smiled, walking over to their bedroom along with his husband. “You’re a nerd, it couldn’t have been _that_ boring.”

“It wasn’t!” He smiled. “He’s never boring.”

“I was talking about the book, but never still _is_ a pretty strong word.” He smirked, only half joking.

Kravitz laughed. “The book wasn’t boring either, Angus was just tired.”

“Okay, okay, throw excuses at me.” Taako smiled. “It’s Taako’s turn to cuddle now.”

“Only if you won’t antagonize me for falling asleep while doing it this time.” Kravitz smirked back.

“Me, Taako, the love of your death, antagonize you? I would _never.”_ His joke brought a laugh from Kravitz, which he mentally marked as a success on his part. “Not to my wonderful husband, whom I love so much,”

“I love you too, but at this rate, I’ll be asleep before you get the chance to get into bed.” Kravitz laughed, and yawned as if on cue.

“You can’t rush beauty.” Taako answered, but quickly jumped into bed, snuggling under the blanket and letting Kravitz wrap his arms around him before giving him a quick kiss. “Goodnight, handsome.”

“Goodnight, Taako.”

 

* * *

 

“Taako? Sir?” Angus peeked his head into the bedroom, finding Taako - where else? - putting on makeup.

“Yes, bubbaleh?”

“I was wondering…” He hesitated, and Taako looked away from the mirror and at the boy, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

“This eyeshadow can’t wait forever, Agnes.”

“Oh okay if I’m bothering you I can leave but I just wanted to know if I dressed nicely enough for the occasion and thought you would be the best to ask -“

“Hey? Ango?” Taako interrupted him, putting the makeup down and dusting it off of his hands.

“Yeah?”

“I’m flattered, but last time I checked, you dress like a nerd-“

“Oh it’s okay I can go sorry for bothering you-“

“But did you learn how to actually tie a tie?”

Angus _beamed._ “Yes sir! Mr. Kravitz taught me his method the other day and I — sir, are you blushing?”

“Okay, that’s enough fashion advice from Taako, you’re going to have to pay for more, you know how it is. _”_ The elf quickly went back to his makeup, reapplying the mix of powders on his cheeks.

“Advice doesn’t come free, I know.” Angus backed out of the doorway before turning around to find Kravitz — Angus was so immersed in conversation, he hadn’t heard him come home — and muttered a quick apology for bumping into him before Kravitz held a finger to his lips.

“Here.” The reaper kneeled to match his height, fixed one of the buttons on his suit jacket, and straightened his vest. “I know Taako’s not one to say it, but you look amazing.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?”

Kravitz shook his head. “Of course not. And trust me when I say my husband thinks so too.” He paused for a moment, and then smiled. “Stay out of sight, but listen to this.”

He walked into the room, dropping a kiss on Taako’s head before walking over to their nightstand. “Oh, Taako?”

“Yeah?”

“I was helping Angus with his outfit for dinner today, and was wondering if our resident fashion expert approved.” Kravitz smiled, and Taako returned it with a knowing smirk. “You _did_ see him, right?”

Taako nodded. “One of those cute mini-suits, the vest underneath, the new tie — I like having a black tie under a blue suit, it’s a good look — kinda tousled hair… Did you also fix his glasses, or was I seeing shit?”

“I think that last one was just you.” Kravitz laughed, put his stone of far-speech on his neck, and walked towards the door. “I know how much real makeup means to you, but get ready soon, okay? Everyone else is waiting.”

“I’ll try my best.” Taako smiled, blowing a kiss that Kravitz returned with his own before walking out.

 

Angus couldn’t help but hide his giddiness as Kravitz walked down to the living room. “How did you do it, sir?”

Kravitz laughed. “If I knew, I would have taught you a long time ago.”

 

* * *

 

Kravitz came home to… A mess, to say the least.

Somehow, things were incredibly on fire without Lup being over: Angus had a scorch mark on his vest and his hair was singed, Taako’s now-burned shirt leaning over what was left of their couch as he worked to mend it. Their coffee table was flipped over on the floor, their couch was ripped in multiple places, the rug flung halfway across the room as if someone had deliberately messed it up — which, Kravitz later learned, someone had. “Love, what _happened_?”

“Uh —“ Angus spoke quickly and breathlessly. “I just wanted to see other planes so Taako cast Gate and then an imp came out of the plane of fire and then we killed it? But now the living room’s a mess because it played with everything and I’m so sorry I could have done it in the lab I just wanted Taako to teach me—“

“Angus.” Kravitz smiled. “Taako, you did forgive him, right?”

Taako shrugged. “It wasn’t his fault to begin with? Besides, we needed a new setup anyway.”

Kravitz looked…. Somehow more exasperated than before. “Taako, dear, you know I love you, but we got that couch a year ago.”

“Krav, babe,” Taako started, mimicking his husbands tone, “You know I love you, but that couch was ugly as shit.”

“Uh, sirs? If you want, I can—“

“Angus, you’re not paying for our furniture.” Kravitz’s voice turned stern. “You can go shopping with us if you’d like, but you’re not paying.”

“Are you sure—“

Taako shushed him. “Does it look like we need help paying for our shit? We’re fuckin’ loaded.” He hopped over the couch — Angus suspected a Jump spell, but honestly, Taako was full of surprises — and looked back at him. “Now are you coming to Fantasy Ikea or not?”

 

To use Taako’s words, Fantasy Ikea was a trip. It was big, for one, and there was a lot going on at the same time; which, Kravitz had to admit, is what happened whenever he took Taako and Angus anywhere together. But although it was exasperating, he couldn’t help but laugh the whole time, whether it was him marveling about how cute Angus was when he babbled about the store’s design and its impact on marketing or joking with Taako every time he dramatically flopped on every bed to “test whether they should get it” even though they were looking for couches anyway. He laughed _even_ when Taako cast Levitate on himself and started climbing the shelves of the warehouse, and Angus, after a bit of prodding from Taako the Bad Role Model, almost did it himself before Kravitz talked them both out of it; he laughed through it all, and he saw how much it made Angus relieved.

 

And at the end, despite the shenanigans, they did get a couch — it was black and soft and Taako refused to get off of it for five minutes straight — and they got a new coffee table to match, a fuzzy blanket because Taako always _needed_ to buy one whenever they went shopping, some new bedsheets for Angus, and, last but not least, a picture frame to put an old Fantasy Polaroid of the IPRE crew in for Angus’s new dorm, even though he already had exactly fourteen of those and the museums around Neverwinter would fight over something like that. All in a good days work, Taako joked, and Kravitz replied with a quip about hoping he didn’t spend that kind of money every day, and Angus laughed, forgetting about how worried he was about them spending money because of him earlier.

After all, Taako didn’t lie — they _were_ fuckin’ loaded — but even if they weren’t, it didn’t matter. They were family, and they spent the day at Ikea laughing together, and that was worth every gold coin Kravitz would ever get his hands on.

 

~

 

He asked Taako about it later, under the premise of an “You know, I liked that old couch” joke.

Taako looked up from the newly-shipped couch — he lay across it, his feet dangling over the edge — and yawned. “Yeah, but this one’s better. And besides, Ango had fun at Ikea, right?”

Kravitz smiled. “Of course he did.”

“Well, good, he better have. I wouldn’t have gone otherwise.”

“You went for Angus today?”

Taako almost blushed at that. “No, Krav, shut up. I went to get a new couch.”

“But….”

“Okay, fine, but the kid missed us too and I wanted to spend time with him, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Exactly.” Kravitz smirked, and the room went quiet for a moment before Kravitz said “Taako?”

“What?”

“I love you, but can you move over?”

Taako shook his head. “Nuh-uh, bone boy, you’re going to have to lie on top of me if you’re already making me sappy~”

Kravitz laughed, and pushed him further towards the back of the couch as he sat down in front of him. “Who said I wasn’t going to?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need something to comment about, I need criticism! Taakitz and fluff are both my weak points, so if anyone has tips that'd be great!
> 
> Thanks for reading and.... I'll see you on the flip side with some more Feeblemind~


End file.
